


Desenlace

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Denial of Feelings, Incest, Kissing, M/M, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pelear había sido más simple.Pelear para la salvación de Midgard, para todas las personas allí de quien le importaba, pelear contra su hermano, había sido más simple que estar frente a él ahora.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Desenlace

**Desenlace**

Pelear había sido más simple.

Pelear para la salvación de Midgard, para todas las personas allí de quien le importaba, pelear contra su hermano, había sido más simple que estar frente a él ahora.

Las ataduras estaban seguras, no había manera como Loki pudiera escaparse. La mirada en su cara estaba la usual, ni un signo de la recién derrota en su expresión, algo que hacía sentir Thor incómodo.

“Pues, ¿ahora qué?” preguntó Loki, mirándose alrededor como si estuviera curioso. “¿Voy a enfrentar a la justicia aquí o vas a llevarme a casa? Oh, perdone.” sonrió, malevolente. “A _tu_ casa.” especificó.

El mayor frunció los labios, tratando de controlarse.

“No te comportes como si no hubiera sido tu casa también por los últimos miles años.” escupió las palabras, furioso.

Lo molestaba su rechazo de su pasado mucho más que la decisión de declarar guerra a Midgard; la última la podía entender demasiado bien, conociendo el intricado labirinto de la mente de su hermano. La primera sólo hería.

“Claro que lo fue, hermano.” contestó Loki, la sonrisita todavía en su cara. “Y sabiendo eso, ninguno de vosotros debería ser demasiado sorprendido que mienta tan bien. Algo de Odin estaba destinado a afectarme, ¿no? Se nace o se hace.” dijo, teniendo dificultad en el ponerse en pie con sus manos atadas tan apretadas detrás su espalda. “Y no me contestaste. ¿Me vas a llevar atrás?”

Thor lo miró, dolorido.

¿Iba a hacerlo?

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que enfrentar a la justicia, y estaba correcto que lo hiciera en Asgard, más que en un planeta donde podía demasiado fácilmente manipular a las personas para ganar su libertad.

Thor sabía cuál iba a ser la decisión de su padre, sabía cómo Loki iba a pasar lo restante de su vida.

Mirándolo ahora, aislado en uno de los cuartos de la Stark Tower, pesadamente atado y derrotado, parecía todavía tan potente comparado con el futuro sombrío que Thor imaginaba ya por él.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, de todas formas.

“Nos iremos pronto. Nuestro padre querrás que seas devuelto a Asgard.” dijo, y ahora ya no lo estaba mirando. No podía.

Loki asintió unas veces, reflexionando.

“Desátame.” pidió, en un susurro que no sonaba mucho como a él.

Thor hizo un sonido sarcástico, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Compadezco a tu condición, hermano, pero eso no significa que justifique tus acciones. No voy a liberarte.”

Loki puso los ojos en blanco, girándose hacia la pared.

“No lo pediría. Sé todo de tu rectitud, ¿te acuerdas?” suspiró. “Pero me quedan unas horas de libertad, y me gustaría pasarlas lo mejor que puedo. Te sacaste mi juguete y mi voluntad también. Y establecimos que no puedo matarte, no importa cuanto lo intente. Estoy seguro que Midgard será a salvo si estás aquí conmigo, aunque con mis manos desatadas.” dijo, firme, echando una mirada detrás su espalda para controlar que Thor estuviera escuchando.

Lo estaba haciendo. Y sabía qué mala idea fuera desatarlo, pero la petición estaba menos tonta de lo que pareciera, y tenía su atractivo por él también.

“Trata de engañarme, Loki...” dijo, mientras deshacía las ataduras.

“No osaría.” contestó rápido el menor, luego sonrió. “No hoy, al menos.”

Se masajeó las muñecas en cuanto fueron libres, luego se giró para mirar a Thor.

“¿De verdad no puedes imaginar porque quería usar mis manos?” murmuró, extendiendo un brazo, acariciándole suave un lado de la cara.

Thor quería poder evitar de sentir algo.

Tendría que haberlo despreciado. Tendría que haber querido que muriera por todo el dolor que había infligido a otros, a su familia en primer lugar.

Pero no pudo evitar de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió su toque en la piel, saboreándolo, teniendo miedo que fuera la última vez que ocurría.

“Tocarme ahora tampoco va a cambiar tu destino, Loki.” lo reprochó, su voz mucho menos grave que antes.

Oyó al menor reír bajo, un sonido tan puro y familiar que casi no podía decir que perteneciera al hombre en que se había vuelto su hermano.

“No quiero tocarte esperando tu piedad, ni porque piense que podría ser una manera eficaz de engañarte.” Thor lo miró, y ahora había una sombra en su sonrisa. “Al contrario, recuerdo que es una manera como _tú_ me engañas, lo fue en más que una ocasión.”

Thor no quería recordarse de esas veces. No quería pensar en Loki en otra manera que no fuera como era ahora, atado y listo para ser llevado a casa, para ser hecho responsable de sus crímenes.

No quería pensarlo en la cama, durante mañanas relajadas en Asgard, cuando podían tener todo el tiempo del mundo, descubriéndose de maneras que ningún hermano tendría que...

Loki se equivocaba. Podría no haberla nunca usada como manera para engañarlo, pero sólo el recuerdo se comportaba como el canto de una sirena para Thor, le hacía tener gana de tomarlo y escapar, en un lugar donde ninguno los conociera, donde pudiera protegerlo de sí mismo. No importaba cuanto equivocado fuera ese sentimiento.

“Tenemos que volver pronto.” le dijo, firme, su cara esculpida en piedra, esperando que fuera a encontrar la fuerza de vacilar.

Loki asintió, tomando un paso adelante.

“Enfrento la muerte, hermano.” dijo, cuidado. “No pensaba que fueras tan cruel de rechazar un beso a un hombre condenado.”

Thor respiró hondo, quedándose quieto.

“No enfrentas la muerte. Nuestro padre no va a ordenar de ejecutarte.” le aseguró, eludiendo el asunto en cuestión.

“Pero, ¿Qué harías tú?” preguntó Loki, levantando una ceja. “¿Pelearías contra de él si ordenara que me ejecutaran? ¿Pelearías para mí, Thor?” preguntó, y detrás de la dureza Thor vio su preocupación, el real miedo para su respuesta.

Pues, tomó un paso adelante. Lo hizo, y listo lo estaba besando, sin pensar en lo que significaba, en el futuro sombrío que tenían.

Estaba seguro que su padre no iba a pedir su vida, no era un beso desesperado a ese nivel, pero de todas formas quería hacerlo. Quería que Loki lo sintiera allí, quería que supiera que iba a pelear por él si hubiera llegado a eso, porque a pesar de todo todavía era su hermano y todavía lo amaba, de su manera confundida y estropeada.

Cuando se alejó trató de sentir arrepentimiento, pero mirando al menor no pudo.

“¿Es esa mi respuesta?” preguntó Loki, tristeza en su voz.

“¿Querías otra?”

El dios de la travesura pareció pensarlo, luego sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

“Me gustaría que pudieras decirme que todavía me besarás así mañana. Pero ambos sabemos qué no va a pasar.” le dio la espalda. “Tal vez esto planeta te cae mejor, hermano. Asgard es demasiado complicado por ti. Hay demasiada historia y demasiado dolor allí para que pases tus días en paz. Quizás tendrías que quedarte.”

Thor no sabía de donde llegara eso, pero de alguna manera dolía.

“Tú estás yendo allí. No me sentiría en paz sabiendo qué estoy en un mundo diferente.” comentó, seco, después lo envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándolo, apoyando la frente contra su nuca. “Ambos sabemos qué tienes una manera de sobrevivir a lo peor, Loki. No pienso que esto sea el final.”

No podía ver su cara, pero de alguna manera sabía que su hermano estaba sonriendo.

“Oh, sé qué no lo es.” comentó, girándose. “Sé qué no es el final para mí. Es para ti que estoy preocupado.”

Thor tuvo éxito de reír, aun no duró mucho.

“Esperaré de salvarte de tu próximo error. Y de perdonarte, porque sabes que lo haré.”

“Hasta que no haré algo que no puedes perdonar.”

Allí estaba toda la verdad de su relación, desenmascarada enfrente a ellos.

Thor sabía qué estaban colgados de un hilo y que Loki tenía un cuchillo afilado listo en su mano, y qué sólo era un tonto si pensaba que nunca iba a usarlo.

Pero no importaba, hasta que no importaba.

“Cuando lo harás, recuerda sólo de besarme después.” le dijo, tratando de levantar el ánimo. “Podría ser la vez que me engañas así.”

Loki miró en el profundo de sus ojos por un momento interminable, y al final le sonrió, cariñosamente.

“Me gustaría tratar. Hermano.”

Thor sabía qué estaba tiempo de volver a atarlo e irse. Sabía qué era el momento de su sentencia, sabía qué lo merecía.

Loki era un montón de cosas. Un mentiroso, un criminal, un asesino, un traidor.

Su propia sirena. Su hermano.

El embaucador que amaba más que todos los planetas en el universo entero.


End file.
